Peaceful Nightmares
by Pseudo-Discordance
Summary: Before the supercomputer, Ulrich was ridiculed every day. But he had something they couldnt take from him. R&R. If you have a nightmare you had that you want to be featured in every next chapter, put it in the review. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! enjoy.
1. Derivation From Music

Yo, it's the War Machine. This is one story I have had the nerve, brain damage, and mental disturbance to stir up one night while listening to a Slipknot song called "Scissors" (awesome song, look it up on Youtube, or Shawn Crahan will come for you). Anyway, the song made me think about myself, and how I always listen to Slipknot before I go to sleep, and it made me wonder…so I wrote this death epic. As I was writing the story, the funny thing is that I thought, "Gee, that is so me". Basically this story is basically what happens to me, but in Ulrich Style. iENJOI!

Peaceful Nightmares

Chapter 1: Derived from Music

By SWM

Ulrich Stern was in a dark room. He could hear footsteps coming towards the door he could barely see. The whole room was dimly lit red, and he was almost blind. Through the red lighting, he could see smears and splatters of blood on the walls, as well as small windows up high. It seemed like the perfect place to die gruesomely. Bloody skeletons of those whose had not survived littered the room like sick, real renditions of Halloween decorations. Ulrich sat in the corner, staring at the remains of past victims, creating imagery in his mind of how they might have met their fates. He sat there, looking forward. The footsteps he heard never got closer. He could clearly hear them beyond the locked door, but they stayed in the same spot, as if this "grim reaper" person were walking in place. Ulrich, at first thought he would be killed horribly, and was scared, but now, it seemed that there was nothing coming. He was sitting in a locked room, with no one coming. The footsteps were nothing short of ominous and creepy, but almost goofy in the way that they never moved anywhere. Ulrich was almost bored, sitting in the death chamber, almost waiting for his imminent demise. Suddenly, the lights flashed on, and Ulrich was washed up by a flood of light. Then, there was a ticking bomb next to him on the ground. Ulrich was confused. He hadn't seen the bomb there before. But, no matter whether it had been there or not, it was ticking away. Ulrich watched in horror as the numbers on the screen counted down:

5….4…3…..2…1…

BEEEEPPPPP…..BBEEEEPPPPPP….BBEEEEEPPPPPPP….

Ulrich jumped up out of bed. Instead of a deafening explosion, he heard only his quartz alarm clock. He had woken up from some nightmare pieced together by the two artists known as his mind, and Magnum42. They were a metal group popular in France at the time. When Ulrich wanted to get away from the stress of school and the cruelty of human nature, he would escape into the world of Magnum42. Sometimes, he would lie in bed, wide awake, with his headphones in his ears, staring up at the ceiling of his dorm, and the screeching guitar riffs, heavy percussion, and potent vocals would lull him to sleep. Most of the time, Magnum42 was his only friend. Each day he would wake up in the morning, and thing about putting his head in the oven at the school kitchen, then decide not to. He would have a reason to live this nightmare-like creation of god known as life soon. He just needed to wait and ride it out until this "reason" came along. Yes, it was only a painfully sad amount of time. He got his stuff, then left his empty dorm, looking at the posters of rock groups and horror movies on his wall, before saying "goodbye, morning", then he left for math class for the usual day. All the while telling himself, "soon, soon, soon, soon," and looking at a literally blood-stained drawing he had drawn when he had accidentally slashed his wrists with a kitchen knife. It was of a girl. It was well detailed, and every inch was well done. She was good looking, with pink hair, and features that were nothing short of beautiful. He gripped the bloody drawing, still repeating the mantra of "soon, soon." Soon, she might come into his life. She would come and save him someday. He knew it.

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE

And that's chapter one so far. This is really like me. Also, each chapter will start with a nightmare. Review, tell me whatcha think. And by the way, if you have had a terrifying nightmare, and you want it in here, put in your review. I will message you if I like it, and it will Headline the next chapter.


	2. Left Behind

Peaceful Nightmares: Chapter Two

Ulrich was in Ms. Hertz` classroom, working on his Science Final exams. Mathias Burel was right next to him, stealthily copying his Ulrich's work. Ulrich didn't care. At least _he_ would be doing good in his life. As Ulrich was writing down Question 42, Emanuelle Maillard burst through the door, coughing and choking. He seemed to be covered in black smoke, and he almost instantly collapsed onto the floor. Ms. Hertz tried to help him up, but he again fell, smashing his face on an idle stool. He lay on the ground, clearly unconscious, while the teacher went to call the nurse. The students stared in horror, as he lay motionless, then at the teacher opened the door to the hallway. The finals were not the right time for this kind of problem. Suddenly, she backed away from the door, as huge billowing columns of pure flame exploded through the doorway. She ran towards the windows, and frantically tried to open them, while all the students, except for Ulrich tried to help her. The blazing inferno of raw heat continued to blow in through the door, and quickly covered most of the floor surrounding Ulrich. He backed towards the window, which all of the students had already climbed out of, but the circle of fire kept Ulrich in check. He last of the students climbed out the window, and closed it behind them. Ulrich frantically jumped over the flames licking at the soles of his shoes with burning hot tongues. He ran to the window in a panic, banging on it with his fist. He could see them talking, but he couldn't hear them through the glass. Although he thought he could see them saying, "Where's Ulrich?" "I think he went out through the door." "I thought I saw him running through the window before us." "Well, he's definitely not in there, or out here." "WHAT?" Ulrich screamed. "IM RIGHT HERE, DON'T YOU SEE ME?" They didn't even seem to be looking in anymore. Ulrich fell to his knees, his hands sliding down the glass window pane as the flames came up from behind him. He just stare out at the class waiting on the school grounds, as his clothes caught fire. The flames burned every inch of him possible, and his very flesh felt as hot as the sun itself. He yelled out in pain, even tough he knew nobody could here him. Was this how it would end? His entire class leave him for dead in a fire? This couldn't be happening. What had he done to deserve this? As the fire reached the ends of his arms and his neck, he looked out with disdain at the class outside. He cursed. He cursed them one, twice, three times, four times. He didn't care if he went to _Hell for all this. It couldn't be much worse than this. The pain reached the back of his neck, and he could feel his whole body melting away, burning away. The pain slowly dying along with him… But then, he could see the girl, the girl from his drawing. She was calling out his name, telling him not to give up: "Ulrich!" "ULRICH!"_

"_Ulrich Stern! You ought to be ashamed. Most people usually sleep during the night." Ulrich awoke from his nightmare, and looked up at Ms. Hertz. She seemed incredibly angry at the fact that he had fallen asleep during the finals. "Ms. Hertz, I-I'm sorry, it's just-" "I understand that most of you did not get much sleep last night studying, but students," Ms. Hertz said, now speaking to the whole class, now; "You can do better than this! I thought you would all be able to handle a simple science exam." Ulrich continued to listen to her ramblings go on, and on, and on. He picked up his pencil, and stared at Question 42: "What is a symbiotic relationship?" Ulrich wrote down his answer, save one word. He quickly wrote it down, then glanced quickly at the door, as if his nightmare were about to come true. It wouldn't be the first time. He was living in a nightmare right now. He continued to look at the doorway, but nobody came. Not even a passing teacher. He went on with his test, until he was almost finished. He knew he couldn't fail this. His grades would drop into the 30's. His father would become a maelstrom of anger and disappointment. Oh, well. Ulrich wouldn't last much longer if he got held back. He felt as if at the beginning of his life, his hope, happiness, and values had just gone away to some far off place, as if they had just left him behind. He felt like his whole life he had been waiting for them to come back for him. If his whole life he had been left behind, then soon, in a year or so, he would begin to catch up again. He knew it…_

_Well, that's Chapter Two. Review, comment on the story, give some ideas for a nightmare you had, you know the deal. Also, id like to explain some things in the story:_

_1: The nightmare for this story came from a suggestion by Commando Wolf, where her house was burning down, and her family left her inside. This wasn't exactly how it went, (of course I had to change it a bit) but that's where it comes from. CW, thanks for the idea!_

_2: The quote by Ms. Hertz in the middle of the story about sleeping was a reference to the episode "Aelita," in which Aelita wakes up in class from a nightmare, and Ms. Hertz makes that remark about sleeping hours._


End file.
